Nashi Rekodo No Ichi Taoreta Kyuketsuki Tenshi
by XKinhoshiX
Summary: Turely The World IS Filled With Lots Of Things And We Are One Of Those Things That Humans Think Don't Exsits. We Are Taoreta Kyuketsuki Tenshi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own vampire knight.

This story is made on the assumption that vampires are angels that need blood to survive.

These are the records that prove these assumptions are indeed correct.

Hello this is the first installment to my story and the character bio's to all my oc's and some of the characters in vampire knight that I made up since sayori dose not have that much information on herself I will be supplying it here in this side chapter.

Sayori wakaba:

Age: 16 years old.

Real Age: 10,000+ years

Height: 162 cm

Description: sayori is cheerful and easygoing in the first half of this story she was given to her fiancé by her father who knew she was different and also knew she needed to be properly taken care of. As time passes sayori is seen living with Sebastian in his mansion it is shown that like Sebastian sayori is a kyuketsuki tenshi and does not age much at all forever looking sixteen years old during an attack in the mansion in the house sayori it turned into a five year old.

Sebastian sterling:

Age: 20

Real Age: 100000000…+ years

Height: 184 cm

Description. Sebastian was an angel of god and told him that the vampires where destroying the humans god in turn told him to not interfere in the matter but as Sebastian watched as they died by the vampires he interfered and god turned him into a fallen angel on earth Sebastian was bitten by a vampire starting the race of kyuketsuki tenshi Sebastian made references to the loss of a love who sacrificed herself for a lost cause and the loss of this person is probably the cause of his despair and death. During his original time, he despaired to such great heights, he chose to lie down in a coffin and never awaken, waiting to turn into dust instead. During this long time, his hair continued to grow after his death.

Saya Moto:

Age: 14 years old.

Real Age: 10,000+ years

Height: 162 cm

Description: saya is sayori's best friend and protector she is also zero kiryuu girl friend. she is very sweet and caring she gives her blood to zero when he really needs it and states that zero is an angel she talks in third person view sometimes when nervous .when asked by vampire yuuki why she gives her blood to zero she says because you left him to die for your own selfish reasons and he needs help. She was also at the orphanage with sayori where they became best friends during her stay at the orphanage she is turned into a five year old.

Zero kiryuu:

Age: 18 years old

Height: 184 cm

Description: zero is still the same as the magna/anime but he has a girlfriend, he is not falling to level e and Sebastian is his best friend.

Victor Rain:

Age: 18

Real Age: N/A

Height: N/A

Description: victor is the assistant to Sebastian but does not like his job and is in love with sayori his love for her more like an obsession. He hates Sebastian.

Well that's it and hope this gives you a real look at them. One day I will redo this chapter and repost it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own vampire knight.

This story is made on the assumption that vampires are angels that need blood to survive.

These are the records of that prove these assumptions are indeed correct.

"So you're telling me these things that they call kuaka…''

"Kyuketsuki tenshi"

"Yeah that word". "Are real"

"Correct"

"And that they're vampire angels that drink blood?"

"Correct"

"And you're suspecting me to believe that my little girl is one?"

"Correct"

"You know what I think that's a whole bunch of bull-"

"Look I don't care if you believe me or not but it's true I think you're the only person in this room who doesn't see the great change that your daughter is going throw"

"Your right I don't see it because it's not there"

"What do you mean **it's not there **it's always been there"

"Look Mr. Wakaba you maybe having a hard time facing facts but your daughter is a kyuketsuki tenshi and if you don't do anything about it now your daughter could be killed by **pureblood **vampires at this young age so unless you want to see her grow to the age of only 16 you better hand her over to us."

"And if I don't."

"Well we will take her by **force."**

"Fine I will hand her over"

"That would be the best thing to do"

"Before you take my daughter to live with you may I ask a few questions?"

"Of course"

"My first is who are my second is what is your reason for helping me and my daughter my third is what are you because I can sense you're not human."

"Too answer your first question I am Sebastian Sterling I go around and put people in records to keep track of them."

"Too answer your second question I'm helping you because…"

"Because what?"

"Well if I tell you I'll have to end your life."

"Why?"

"Because the second & third question is very secret and I can't trust you fully with all the information I have already just disclosed with you"

"Would you just answer the fucking question or I won't give you my daughter!"

"Alright but I warned you my reason for taking your daughter is because I myself am taoreta kyuketsuki tenshi and she is to as I have told you that part already."

"My plan was to make your daughter my fiancé when she became the right age I will not age past the age of twenty-three like most taoreta kyuketsuki tenshi and like her she will also age very slowly that by the time she's fourteen you will be dead."

As Mr. Wakaba sat there taking in all the information his daughter and Sebastian where making their way out the door.

Right when Mr. Wakaba saw them leave out of the corner of his eyes he saw something unbelievable.

He saw his daughter (sayori wakaba) and Sebastian's black angel wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own vampire knight.

This story is made on the assumption that vampires are angels that need blood to survive.

These are the records that prove these assumptions are indeed correct

"Sayori?"

"Mmmm"

"Sayori wake up we have to keep moving"

"But I'm tired Sebastian can't I stay sleep just a little more before we keep going."

"No my love we must keep going then when we get there you can sleep all you'd like but not now."

"Okay"

"Sebastian where are we going again? I forgot"

"We are going to go to my mansion sayori where you will be safer and out of harm's way."

Sayori remembered how she meet Sebastian she thought he was the most handsomest person she had ever seen with long black hair going down his waist tied in a pony tail with a red silk ribbon and the most beautiful dark blue eyes in the world she sometimes thought she was drowning in them he had such a lean body and over her small petite frame he was always towering over her too.

"What's wrong sayori?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about something" she blushed.

"Well don't worry if you start to get tired then you can have a piggy back ride how does that sound?"

"That would be wonderful"

Sebastian was always so loving of sayori he'd do any thing for her the fact that sayori was needing of him did not ever slip his mind.

"How much longer Sebastian I'm getting tired again"

"Not much farther I promise you sayori" he gave her a nice smile.

Sayori could not help but blush at him she tired to hide it but she deduced he already saw it.

When the two reached the mansion sayori thought it looked more of a castle then any thing.

"I thought you said this place was a mansion Sebastian?"

"It is a mansion my love."

"But it looks more like a castle to me"

"Yes I suppose your right about that aren't you" he chuckled.

The two walked into the mansion maids and servants were standing in the in two neat parallel lines.

"Welcome home master sterling" they all said.

"Hello every one I see that you all were doing well while I was gone"

"Yes we were"

"You are all dismissed for tonight I will not need your services until tomorrow"

"Yes your highness"

The maids and servants all left the lobby room sayori looked around the house as she walked with Sebastian to _**"their"**_ room.

"We share a room together Sebastian?"

"Yes we do you not like this arrangement I have made my love?"

"No I love it Sebastian!"

"Good then let us sleep my love shall we will have lots of plans for you tomorrow"

"What kind of plans Sebastian?"

I noted when I asked this question he frowned and his eyes looked sad he also looked like he wanted to cry.

"Plans that forever keep you safe my love."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own vampire knight.

This story is made on the assumption that vampires are angels that need blood to survive.

These are the records that prove these assumptions are indeed correct.

When sayori came into the mansion she thought it was a castle but was confirmed that it is in fact a mansion.

Sayori wanted to explore her new surrounds instead of sit in her room all day. She went in each room of the house and total up all the rooms she had been in.

The house had three floors twenty bedrooms twenty balconies attached to the rooms, one large library, study, kitchen, tea room, lounge room and dinning room.

She had found Sebastian in the study working on some plans for the taoreta kyketsuki tenshi's ball they were holding here in the mansion for her arrival into taoreta kyketsuki tenshi society.

"Why are we having this ball Sebastian?"

"Because it will be your time to come into taoreta kyketsuki tenshi society my love so I want it to be perfect for you."

"What about your plan to make me safer Sebastian?''

"That plan will come before the ball so the actually reason I can't tell you."

"Why not!"

"It's a surprise my love."

"Fine!" sayori pouted

Sebastian could only laugh at his small fiancé she always had such funny emotions

Sayori left his office.

Making her way to one of the small rooms she noticed that there was one room she left out of the many rooms she thought was in the house.

"Sebastian!"

"Sebastian!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sayori didn't know when he got there next to her but he was looking down at her with loving eyes that made her blush.

"Yes my love?''

"What's this room right here I thought there were only twenty rooms in the house".

"There are just twenty but I believe this room is here just for show it's closed off".

"Why is it closed of Sebastian?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Know go off to bed the sun is coming up and we have a big day tonight okay my love?"

"Okay goodnight Sebastian!"

"Goodnight sayori".

Sebastian went back to his office to work on the ball again. Even though sayori was supposed to be asleep she couldn't stop thinking about what the ball was going to be about. Her mind started to drift to Sebastian he always should little emotion in front

Of people he never smiled or laughed or cried in front of her.

It upset her to no end how he could get her to show so many emotions to him but he never showed any to her. He was like a rock of something.

"_Why can't I get him to show me more emotions? He's like a stupid robot or something he's always hiding himself from me I wonder how I can get him to show more emotion in front of me?_

As sayori pondered this she didn't notice the shadow in her window looking at her.

Sebastian felt a presence in the house its dark aura strong and chilling he had to hurry with his plan if he wanted to protect sayori.

_**SOON SHE WILL BE MINE AND I WILL WIN THIS GAME OF CHESS THAT LITTLE DAM NUSIENCE SEBASTIAN HAS CHALLEGD ME TOO!**_

Author's note: hummmm I myself wonder who this person is and what he wants with are young angel queen something tells me that I should beware of this character that has entered this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own vampire knight.

This story is made on the assumption that vampires are angels that need blood to survive.

These are the records that prove these assumptions are indeed correct.

Sayori awoke an hour later to the smell of food she wondered how much food the servants cooked.

The door opened up to reveal one of the maids.

"Young lady wakaba I am here to help you get ready for the ball tonight the orders are from lord Sebastian."

"Oh well I will be right there in a little while to get ready."

"The master has just told me to tell you to hurry up know young lady."

Sayori could not believe this. first he sends a maid and then he himself tells her to get up without even being here.

"Fine tell him I will be there."

Sayori wakaba was sixteen years old she had Pale white skin, long light brown curls. Large brown eyes, lengthy long lashes Peachy pink lips, petite body, black wings and grace as she walks.

Sayori had only just gotten out of the shower and was pulling , the hair tie that had loosely held her long curly hair up, flicking the tie out of her hair, she felt her hair fall evidently , settling itself at her slim thighs, looking at her pale, petite form and face in the mirror. Sayori had noticed that as much as she hadn't aged. In places her body had gotten more curved. Her chest size was larger; her frame was now more hourglass like although she was still very petite.

Knocking on the door Sayori heard, the maid calling her "young lady wakaba, it's time too put on your dress. The guests are going to arrive here soon and Sebastian is already waiting for you".

"All right hold you horses I'm coming!"

The dress was ¾ sleeved and had frills at the end of each on. The torso was in peach and was low cut circle shape with frills around that area too showing off a little cleavage. Just before her belly

button down the dress was black and puffed out going all the way to her ankles with peach frill at the end.

Sayori walked down the hall to meet up with Sebastian the smell of the food became more apparent in the air as she made here way to the ball room.

There waiting for her was Sebastian. Sayori blushed when she saw him he was wearing red silk shirt and black blazer his hair was in a messy pony tail style.

"You look stunning my love even more then the moon."

Sayori blushed she wanted to look beautiful just for him.

The guest had finally arrived and things were swinging into high gear the guest danced and talked they of course paid a visit to their knew queen all was going well.

Sebastian had gotten up to speak on the stage that he had placed in the ball room. Everyone got quiet as he began to speak into the microphone.

"Hello all of my people I have started this celebration to honor the entire fellow Taoreta Kyuketsuki Tenshi people and to honor the one's who have been killed by the vampire hunters this Millennium.

The crowed cheered at his words the older ones clapped instead of cheered.

"I would like you all to meet your knew queen of the Kyuketsuki Tenshi people and my fiancé."

Sayori came out and on to the stage she walked slowly over to Sebastian and took his hand she blushed and looked out into the crowed of people who seemed to be happy to see her.

"Sayori my love would you like to say something to our people."

Sayori was a little nervous and did not know what she should say. Then it hit her head on! _**She was the queen of these people she would take care of them and keep them safe from vampire hunters and any thing else that would want to hurt them.**_

"Hello everyone I am sayori wakaba and I am going to do everything in my power to take care of you even if that means dying to protect you all!"

The crowed was silent for a moment taking in the short speech given to them by their new queen. They then cheered like they never did before.

As sayori stood on the front of the stage Sebastian stood in the background admiring his bride to be.

"_She's going to make the perfect queen."_

"_Yes I will."_

Sebastian was suspired that sayori could use telepathy but then again he wasn't sayori to very intelligent and he knew it wouldn't have taken her long to actually unlock her powers. Sebastian took the stage ounce again to tell every one the news.

"My people I have all gathered you all here for another reason you see for my bride to become the queen she must be married to me so in front of you all ask the question of the life time."

Getting on one knee he produced a box from his jacket pocket and asked sayori.

"Sayori wakaba princess of the taoreta kyuketsuki tenshi will you marry me?"

"Yes."

The crowed cheered so loudly that any human there would have gone death.

All cheered.

All cheered but one.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is made on the assumption that vampires are angels that need blood to survive.

These are the records that prove these assumptions are indeed correct.

Sorry for being so late with this and not updating on this story but anyways on with it!

The crowed cheered and said there happiness for the young couple and was very ecstatic about the wedding that was coming up.

The guest began to leave and as they did sayori and Sebastian said their goodbyes to them ounce the door closed sayori headed off to bed telling Sebastian goodnight.

Sayori fell onto the bed with a loud thud and sighed the nights event was tiring even for a being like her. Sayori closed her eyes trying to let the nice calming sound of rain sooth her.

Sayori was just about to close her eyes when a very haunting aura came over her she got up and looked directly at the closed door wondering who was there then a knock came from it.

"Come in."

"Hello milady I was just trying to see if you were all right and all."

Sayori had to think for a minute on who this person was she had seen him before but the name just would not come to her at all.

"Please do you mind telling me your name again I have seem to forgotten it."

Sayori said kindly to the man who was checking on her.

"Why yes o-o-of course you highness my name is Victor von rain at your services." The man blushed a bright red as he looked over sayori who was to busy thinking to notice.

Just then another aura came into the room it was Saya Moto she was dressed up in a very reveling night gown which the author is to fricking lazy to go into detail with at this moment in time.

"Sayori-Chan it so good to see you again I missed you so much!''

Saya pushed victor right out of the way and jumped onto the bed with sayori hugging her and talking a mile a minute. Victor was of the floor in a second and was know glaring at saya.

"Why you little brat don't you have any manners at all how dare? You don't ram someone out of the way like that you ask for them to move away out of the door dam it!"

The two girls were not listening to him at all just having their own conversation with out him but finally they began listening again and sayori was getting annoyed with this victor boy.

"Victor can you please stop screaming and leave I am very tired and need my sleep for tomorrow." Sayori said this in the kindest voice she could muster with out yelling.

"y-y-y-yes y-your highness I will be taking my leave then oh and saya I will be watching you.''

"Whatever victor get out!"

With a huff victor left out the room leaving the girls to them self's.

Sayori laughed at her best friend sayori had never known someone like saya could become her friend. It was very weird between the two before Sebastian had properly introduced them to each other.

FLASHBACK!:

_Sayori walked with Sebastian to the indoor-garden he held her had as they walked. Sayori remembered that Sebastian had a surprise for her there she truly hated them but Sebastian seemed initiate to show her._

"_What is the surprise Sebastian I want to know!"_

"_Well you will just have to find out on your own."_

"_Fine don't tell me!" sayori said with a pout._

_The two came into the garden it was filled with white and blue roses the trees were all the way up to the ceiling. "I want you to make a knew friend sayori." Sebastian said with a smile on his face._

"_Who is this knew friend Sebastian?"_

"_A very nice girl who just wanted to meet you today. She wanted to be your first friend." As they walked around the garden they meet a girl she had red eyes and black hair that went down to her shoulders._

_Sayori walked over to say hello to the girl when she looked back Sebastian was gone. The girl looked up and smiled at sayori. "Hello my name is Saya Moto it's really nice to meet you himesayori!" sayori smiled and looked at the girl. "Yes it's nice to meet you to saya and please no need for formality."_

_At that point sayori and saya stayed together like twins they were either asleep in the same bed when Sebastian had to leave for work or walked, spun around, played in the trees, and talked about secrets in the garden._

END OF FLASHBACK.

"SAYORI!" A loud crash was heard as sayori came from her thoughts she found herself running but she was tripping over her bare feet a couple of times she looked up from staring at the ground to see saya pulling her beside her and Sebastian leading the way down a hallway sayori had barely noticed the smell of smoke and fire around them she also noticed that the hallway was one that she had never seen before.

Sebastian pulled the two girls into a dark room closing the door behide them.

"Saya get ready to do the spell on sayori."

"Yes Sebastian-Sama."

"What's going on what spell?"

A purple circle appeared on the ground where sayori was standing she was in the middle as the light in the room turned purple sayori still saw the fire and smoke as the circle began to do something to her mind.

Sayori noticed that there was a girl with red eyes and black hair crying and Sebasti- a man with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes shedding tears.

The orange stuff in the background grow more and more the man and woman got really tall as sayori noticed the cloths she was wearing were to big for her the purple light went away and the only thing lighting the dark place was the orange light sayori saw. The wet stuff that fell from the sky was hard sayori was holding the hand of the red eyed woman as she lead sayori to a big building.

"What's an or-fa-haige?"

"It says orphanage sayori"

"Is that my name is my name sayori?"

"Yes that's your name sayori sterl- I mean **Wakaba **is your name"

"Oh."

The little five year old sayori wakaba and six-teen year old saya moto walked into the orphanage house.

The red eyed woman had left sayori there at the big building after a few weeks another girl came into the orphanage and her name was saya moto she is five years old and had red colored eyes and black hair. She and sayori were the best friends and stayed together like twins they were always asleep in the same bed in there room that they shared.

Sayori was adopted two months later and left saya behide but they both promised to find each other again one day.

A know _**human **_sayori wakaba attends cross academy.

"I will be there for you sayori even if you can't remember me don't you think she can remember us Sebastian?"

"Yes I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own vampire knight. I am so sorry! _**I just want to say that I am going to skip the vampire knight story line and get to the part where yuuki already left and the knight class has already gone but don't worry they will be back soon! This is the year when they are gone like in the original story when yuuki turns back into a vampire.**_

_**Oh wow I really am not doing good with this story guys I hope I get feed back soon and a lot of it I really am trying with this story and don't know if I will get good feed back on this well anyways enough rambling on with the story!**_

This story is made on the assumption that vampires are angels that need blood to survive.

These are the records that prove these assumptions are indeed correct.

The end

The sun light was nice and warm against the skin of sayori wakaba who was groggily in the morning as usually.

Sayori got dressed and walked out the door of her dorm room heading down the stairs and out the front door she walked to the chairman's main house for breakfast as usually.

Sayori had warm brown eyes and short chocolate brown hair that was cut into a bob which she thought was the most manageable hair style she could put it into. With a hop in her step she would be at the chairman's resident in no time.

Walking in she saw zero as usually and chairman cross already starting breakfast with out her. "I thought you two were going to wait on me this time" sayori said with a pout on her usually emotionless face.

"Sorry" said zero as he was making French toast.

"It's okay zero."

Sayori watched chairman cross and zero cook breakfast she pondered on her life as they cooked wondering how her life got so good sayori remembered that she was adopted from an orphanage at the tender age of five and when she came to cross academy. She remembered how her adoptive parents had died in a raging fire that she had some how survived before she came to this place how she meet yuuki and how yuuki had left her there to be with kaname kuran.

"How selfish she is."

Sayori mumbled under her breath as Zero was preparing to make the eggs.

"Did you say something sayori." Zero asked her.

"No I didn't say anything zero I was just whistling."

"Oh okay then." zero said with a frown on his face. From that moment on breakfast was going as usual. After breakfast sayori and zero went to their first class of the day. Since the night class had left zero didn't need to be a guardian any more which meant that zero didn't fall asleep in class that much any more during the day which meant he could learn more in his classes.

The two of them heard aloud yell. "Hey Sayori! Zero! Wait up! It was Saya Moto Sayori's _**REAL BEST FRIEND!**_ "Hey Saya'' said Sayori as the two girls hugged each other really hard zero watched the two and thought that his life was so perfect with out yuuki and the night class being here.

"So where have you been Saya? Not with another boy I hope." Zero said with playfulness in his voice.

"What are you talking about I should be saying that to you! You're the one who has ALL the fans even if they don't admit it." "Oh do you to have to start this so early in the morning like this I mean come on zero we all know you would kill any guy who comes in a fifty foot radius of Saya."

"Shut up Sayori." Both Zero and Saya said as the three headed off to class.

To Be Continued….

So Sorry that I have not udated in a LONG time I got so caught up in some stuff that I've been trying to do please don't be upset thank you for staying with me!

PS: so sorry for this short chapter.


End file.
